


近乎常人

by ReviverSeed



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 埃利奥特卧病在床时，里奥试图与奈特雷伊宅里的其他佣人交谈，但过程没有他想象的那样顺利。
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	近乎常人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Almost Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622354) by sue-sylvester-shuffle. 



> 翻译于2018年

“里奥，你是笨蛋吗，别呆在这里。你会被传染的。”

奈特雷伊家的男孩坐在床上。高烧涨过102度之后，他的姐姐瓦妮莎就禁止他下床了。他的神情和往常一样愤愤不平，一度锐利的眼睛却无神而疲倦，气势大减。里奥躺在他前面的床尾，双手撑着下巴，隔空望向稍为年长的男孩。“我知道，”他说，“但我不想出去。”

埃利奥特显得有些困惑。“为什么？”

“因为你不在外面。”里奥诚实地告诉他，眼睛眨也不眨。“而你是这里我唯一认识的人。在你身边我感到最安全。”

埃利奥特别开视线，但里奥仍然能观察到他眼里的歉意。“……好吧。”埃利奥特最后说。“别担心，然后，如果你想留下的话，就呆在这里吧。我会陪着你。”就在这时，他爆发出一阵咳嗽。里奥连忙起身，摸摸他的背试图舒缓他的呼吸。他的咳声渐渐抑制下去，里奥马上把床头桌上的水杯递给他。

“谢谢。”埃利奥特喘着气，喝了一小口。

“你应该休息一会儿。”里奥建议道，“我会在旁边看书。而你需要睡觉，如果你打算好转哪怕一丁点的话。

“我没事，里奥。”埃利奥强调道。

里奥抬起眉毛。“去睡，埃利奥特。”他从埃利奥特的床头桌上拾起一本书，然后回到床尾。“我要开始看了，所以你最好睡觉以保持安静。”

“很好。你这混蛋。”埃利奥特嘟哝着躺回去。里奥认识他的时间足够久，知道他这些言语并无侮辱之意，反而更多是亲昵。黑发男孩盯着圣骑士物语第十六卷出神的同时，发出了轻轻的笑声。

几个小时后，里奥已经复习完了十六卷全本和十七卷的前半部分。埃利奥特仍然处于睡眠之中，胸脯安稳地起伏着。里奥从眼镜镜框边缘看了他一眼。通常，他不会将一本书翻来覆去读上许多遍，但圣骑士物语是埃利奥特最爱的系列，而不是里奥的，他想读点其他的东西了。留下一句匆匆的“我会马上回来”，给埃利奥特的告别，戴眼镜的男孩起身下床，走出房间。

奈特雷伊邸的走廊缺少人气，一如往常。里奥在身后关上埃利奥特的卧室房门，前往藏书室。路上，他碰到另外两个奈特雷伊家的佣人，一男一女。他们一起倚墙而站，大概正在休工时间。里奥走过他们身边时，其中那位女佣人翘起嘴唇，露出一个他认为应该被称之为尴尬的笑容的表情。他犹豫了一瞬间，想起早些时候对埃利奥特说过的那些话：

“你是这里我唯一认识的人。在你身边我感到最安全。”

他担当埃利奥特的侍从、住在奈特雷伊家已经近两年了，但埃利奥特仍然是这里唯一他能舒适相处的人。努力与这两个佣人开启一段对话，这样的念头在他心里激起不安的回响，但他深呼吸了一下，努力不去思考那些他本可以正在阅读的书本。

“你们好。”他开口道，不自在地挪动着脚步。

“你好。”男佣人回答。他斜眼示意了一下旁边的女性，让里奥知道他们感到被打扰、同时也稍微感到被逗乐了，被他。里奥尽力不让这些吓倒自己。

“所以你们也是这里的佣人对吧？你们是干什么的？”他问。

“呃，嗯，我是女仆的一员，”女人告知他，“我负责清洁宅邸。”

“我是厨师。”男人补充道。“你是那个小不点奈特雷伊的侍从，没错吧？”

小不点奈特雷伊？里奥强作微笑；他必须记住这称呼，然后在埃利奥特病情好转后告诉他。“是的，埃利奥特。”

“而你是里奥，对吧？”女仆问。里奥点头的时候，她继续说，“你在这儿生活两年了，我不记得和你讲过话。”

“嗯，小不点奈特雷伊总是让我相当忙。”里奥打趣道。

他们大笑起来。这时，男人的外套出了点状况。他肩膀到领子处，两侧各有有两个口袋。一个被纽扣系着，另一个看起来只是粗糙地缝住。里奥眼看着针脚断掉，口袋盖直直打开。男人恼怒地开口。“见鬼。我又得去找针线包了。”

“这周第二次了。”女仆笑他。

里奥整个人都僵硬了。哪里不对劲，他脑中阴沉又微弱的声音耳语道。一定是出错了。一只开着，一只却闭起来。他移开视线，感到心脏在胸腔中轰鸣。脑中的声音属于他自己，却是疑惧的，比他现在的状态更甚。哪里不对劲，声音再次响起。不对。不对。不对！

“嘿，孩子，你还好吗？”男人问道。“你看起来脸色很差。小不点奈特雷伊病得不轻吧？也许你被他传染了？”

“不，不，”里奥飞快地说，“不是那样。我只是……我得走了。”话未说完，他从两人身边逃走，去向图书室。心跳渐渐减速下来，脑子却仍然一片混沌。渐渐与他们走远时，他听到那男人说：

“怪胎。”

里奥的胃部抽搐了。这不是第一次有人叫他怪胎，也不会是最后一次。他已经学会不去在意了。但不知为何，他以为与那两个佣人的相处并无异样。他看起来几乎是……正常的。

几乎。

里奥很高兴图书室里没有人。他从书架上抱下一沓书，仅仅坐下盯着它们。这时他瞥见那两个佣人经过外头。他们正笑谈某件事。或者某个人。里奥看着他们离开，搬起书，返回埃利奥特的房间。

里奥走进时，浅棕色头发的男孩仍在睡梦中。他把成叠的书放上床头桌，跪坐到地上，脸颊与双臂都靠在床边。“埃利奥特，”他小声说，“你醒着吗？”

埃利奥特毫无回应。里奥凑过去轻轻地摇他。“喂，埃利奥特。”

奈特雷伊家的男孩稍微清醒了一点。“里奥，你这混蛋。”他声音沙哑地抱怨道。

里奥微笑了。埃利奥特的咒骂具有奇特的安慰效果。另一个男孩从来都没有叫过他怪胎。蠢货，混蛋，傻瓜，任何他能想到的称呼……但从来没有怪胎。

“你感觉怎样了？”里奥问。

“嘛，”埃利奥特说，“这期间你一直在看书吗？虽然，我想这是个蠢问题。”

“实际上，我出了房间并且努力和其他的佣人说话了。”里奥告诉他。

“哦，是吗？”埃利奥特坐起来，神情有所触动。“进展如何？”

里奥脸上的笑容褪去了。“和想象中不一样。我不觉得他们有多喜欢我。他们，呃，他们说我是个怪胎。”

“他们……什么？”一下子，埃利奥特的脸涨满了愤怒。“谁那么说你？哪个仆人？”

“一个厨师和一个女仆，我不知道他们的名字，但是——”

“我要揪出他们。我发誓，用这双手亲自——！”

“埃、埃利奥特，没事的，我——”里奥努力让他平静下来，但埃利奥特腿已经晃到了床沿。他看起来一点也不像是那个刚醒来没多久的病中的男孩了。他看起来就像是正常、健康的，争取一切他认为正确的事与人的埃利奥特。一如既往，里奥为此着迷，但他并不希望埃利奥特在病重时还折腾自己。

埃利奥特冲出房间，里奥追在他后面。“别！”他喊道，“埃利奥特，住手，那不重要的！”

埃利奥特完全无视了他。“喂！”他朝走廊大声嚷嚷，“哪个混蛋捉弄了我的侍从？”他高扬的声音却让他爆发出一阵咳嗽。里奥急忙上前，在他的背部搭上一只保护的手。在走廊的尽头，他可以看到之前那两个佣人。他们看起来焦虑而恐惧；显然，埃利奥特的话语击中了目标。

“你没事吧？”埃利奥特一重拾呼吸，里奥就问他。两个佣人起着内讧飞逃走了。

“没，没事……”埃利奥特说，但他前倾扶住里奥的肩膀以作支撑。

“我马上带你回床上去。”里奥对他说。

埃利奥特瞪着他的侍从，看起来精疲力竭。“不准命令我。”他低吼道。但在里奥把他带回房间并放到床上时，他没有拒绝。浅棕色头发的男孩看起来很难受地爬回被子底下。

“如果我的状况不是这么糟糕……我会揪出他们，狠狠揍他们一顿。”他说。

“埃利奥特，没事的。”里奥回答他。

“当然有事。我不希望让任何人那样称呼你，”埃利奥特低声呵斥道，“那是你称呼自己的方式，我知道那让你很困扰。”

里奥沉默了。埃利奥特的话把他钉在原地。他焦虑地试图启齿，埃利奥特的表情柔和了下来，伸出手握住他的。“你一点也不奇怪，里奥。你不是，好吗？那些不觉得你很棒的人才是怪胎。虽然你很烦人，但你是个很棒的家伙。”

小小的微笑出现在里奥的脸颊上。“谢谢你。”他说着，然后爬上床铺。埃利奥特满意地躺了回去。

里奥看着另一个男孩，深色的眼睛里闪过一丝恶劣的光芒。“嘿，埃利奥特？”

“嗯？”

“你知道那个厨师叫你什么吗？”

埃利奥特抬起头，看起来并不高兴。“什么？”

“小不点奈特雷伊。”里奥嬉笑着告诉他。埃利奥特睁大了眼睛，脸颊变得通红，而里奥只是看着，并感到愉悦。

“什么？”埃利奥特大吵道，“这是什么意思！？”

“嘛，大概，因为你是个奈特雷伊，然后又是个小不点。”

“哦，闭嘴。我比你要高。”

里奥静静地笑了。当你拥有了埃利奥特，你还需要其他朋友吗？他想。毕竟，埃利奥特是如此难以捉摸，你可以安心地不去考虑他会做出怎样的回应，这反倒变得可以预料了。里奥多少习得了他行动模式的一部分，并且总能从中获得慰藉。

埃利奥特是他的勿忘我。是那支曲子，也是花儿。永不改变的事物。

而这正是里奥喜欢它的地方。


End file.
